Bajo el Cielo
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. "Dios está en el cielo y bajo él están sus estrellas protectoras". No recordaba de dónde ni de quién había escuchado ésa frase, pero a Dohko de Libra simplemente le parecía bastante acertada./ Frente a él una constelación comenzó a brillar con más intensidad que el resto./ –Por cierto, Tenma…/ Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! Aquí vengo compartiéndoles de súper carrerita un pequeño corto que escribí hace muchos siglos y que apenas me animo a subir.

Naaah, la verdad es que no lo encontraba y por eso no lo subí antes. xD

En fin, no hay mucha trama pero espero que a los seguidores de Dohkín les guste. :P

**Aclaraciones:** Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please! x3

* * *

**~Bajo el Cielo~**

"_Dios está en el cielo y bajo él están sus estrellas protectoras"._

No recordaba de dónde ni de quién había escuchado ésa frase, pero a Dohko de Libra simplemente le parecía bastante acertada. La Diosa Athena descendía para reencarnar en una joven humana y con ella también los Santos regidos por las constelaciones guardianas.

Justo en ése momento, la nueva Athena llamada Saori Kido se encontraba comandando a la nueva generación de Santos.

Dohko llevó su mirada hacia el cielo, contemplando el panorama que la noche le ofrecía. Todo el infinito universo estaba decorado por sus muchas constelaciones, galaxias, planetas. Era el vivo cosmos hirviendo en cada rincón.

–Maestro, está helando –le llamaron–. Entre, por favor.

El Anciano Maestro se volteó lentamente, mirando a la joven chiquilla de la que cuidaba desde hacía años. La que prácticamente se había vuelto su hija adoptiva.

–Estate tranquila, Shunrei –le respondió– Seré viejo pero todavía puedo aguantar una simple brisa –añadió riendo.

–Pero…

–Mejor hazme un favor, ¿quieres? –la interrumpió. Ella guardó silencio prestándole atención, interesada también–. Reza por Shiryu y por los demás –le sonrió.

Shunrei se lo pensó no muy convencida de dejarlo solo en el frío de la noche, pero tras ver la decidida mirada del que era como su padre accedió finalmente. Dohko esperó pacientemente a que la chica se devolviera a la pequeña choza en la que vivían, una vez Shunrei se perdió él regresó su mirada al cielo.

Inmediatamente su expresión serena cambió por una de tristeza y de confusión a la vez.

¿Qué había pasado con Tenma y los otros…? Aún después de 200 años se lo seguía preguntando.

–Derrotaron a Hades… y subieron al cielo –se respondió–. Supongo fue eso.

Sus ojos algo cansados se entreabrieron con sorpresa al notar una fina lluvia de polvo estelar y una especie de aurora boreal colocándose en el cielo de Rozan. Era un espectáculo casi mágico. A su alrededor un cosmos comenzó a elevarse rodeándolo de un calor bastante familiar. Dohko sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

–_¿Eh? Esto es raro _–escuchó del cielo–. _¡Yo te recordaba diferente!_

Frente a él una constelación comenzó a brillar con más intensidad que el resto.

–Ya no soy ése joven que solías conocer, mocoso –respondió.

–_Creo que ya me di cuenta _–se rió la voz.

–Sigues igual de molesto que siempre, chiquillo –bufó fingiendo enojo–. Pero mejor así…

–_¡Ya no soy un chiquillo! Crecí y maduré mucho por si no lo recuerdas._

–Claro, por supuesto –rió roncamente el anciano–. Por cierto, Tenma…

–_¿Eh, qué pasa? –_preguntó interesado–. _¿Y por qué tanta seriedad?_

–Incluso en ésta ocasión… guía bien al nuevo Pegaso.

–_¡Déjamelo a mí! Después de todo en ésta ocasión los tres no se separarán._

–¿Los tres? –repitió confundido–. ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé, niño?

–_Cosas, sólo cosas –_respondió alegre–. _Cuando el momento llegue lo entenderás. De momento… Alone, Sasha y yo no dejaremos que sufran como nosotros._

–Ahh, eres tan tú –sonrió Dohko.

–_Ya sabes, "los Dioses bajan del cielo y con ellos sus guerreros" –_comentó serio–. _Justo ahora los nuevos Santos no tienen idea de lo que se les viene, pero estoy seguro que todos nosotros los ayudaremos cuando sea el tiempo –_añadió comenzando a sonar más bajito.

Un brillo resplandeciente iluminó cada una de las constelaciones del cielo, mostrándole a Dohko el rostro de todos sus compañeros. Santos de Bronce, Plata y Oro. Todos sonriéndole y dedicándole unas cortas palabras de ánimo. Después lentamente el brillo comenzó a reducirse hasta quedar como en un principio.

El anciano suspiró fingiendo cansancio aunque en realidad estuviera todo animoso.

–Ése muchacho no para de sorprenderme –medio rió.

Quizá era momento de ir dentro de la choza a que Shunrei le sirviera un plato de sopa caliente.


End file.
